


Please Don't Leave Me Alone

by amandapanda425



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Response to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425
Summary: Prompt #14: Can I Hug You?Alternate ending to 2x06. “Just. Sit here with me?” Macy asked, her voice breaking at the end. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Please Don't Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this one!

Harry orbed away, leaving the Charmed Ones alone in the living room. Macy was still in her red dress. She pulled her arms around herself and was starting to shake. 

“Macy? What can we get for you? Have you eaten? Do you want something to drink?” Mel asked, desperate for a task. There was no instruction book for how to talk to your sister who had just been kidnapped.

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry. I just need. I just need,“ Macy said standing up and starting to pace. Her voice was becoming more frantic. Her breathing was increasing in rapidity to the point of hyperventilation. “I need to get this stupid dress off me.” Macy reached down to pull off her dress, getting her arms stuck in it. She started crying as she sank to the floor.

“Whoa, Macy. It’s okay. Let’s go upstairs. You can take off the dress and change into something else. It’s going to be okay. Do you want to take a bubble bath?” Maggie asked, pulling Macy’s dress back down. She steered Macy toward the stairs. “It’s going to be okay.” Maggie thought if she just kept saying it was going to be okay, she would start to believe it, too. As soon as Macy started moving, the hyperventilating stopped.

Maggie looked back at Mel for guidance as she led Macy upstairs. Mel shrugged at Maggie, completely lost on what to do. 

“I’ll bring you a cup of tea,” Mel said, with a slight question at the end. Mel went into the kitchen and put on the tea kettle. As she waited for the water to boil, she started to think of how close they came to losing Macy forever. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her sobs. She had to stop. She had to hold it together. For Macy. 

Macy let Maggie push her into the bedroom, continuing to stare straight ahead. Maggie went to Macy’s dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and some leggings. She grabbed Macy’s bathrobe from the back of the door. 

“Let me get a bath started for you. I’ll be right back,” Maggie said, stepping over to the bathroom. Macy had not said a word since they came upstairs. She was staring straight ahead, her eyes unfocused, tears staining her cheeks. Maggie started the bath and then came back to get Macy. “Come on, Mace.”

Macy walked into the bathroom and stood next to the tub, motionless. She had made no move to take her dress off since Maggie had pulled it down in the living room. “Here, let me help you get the dress off,” Maggie said, unzipping the dress and pulling it down. 

Macy stood still in her bra and underwear, still not moving. Maggie realized Macy was not going to be able to move. She was completely shut down. Maggie went to remove Macy’s undergarments. Macy lifted her feet to get the underwear off. Maggie turned her toward the tub. Maggie leaned down to check the temperature of the water. “It feels nice and warm, just the way you like it.” Macy nodded, stepping into the tub and sitting down. Macy pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. 

“I’m going to go see where Mel is with your tea, okay?” Maggie said, going to stand up. 

Macy’s hand shot out and grabbed onto Maggie’s wrist. ‘No! Just. Please don’t leave me alone in here,” Macy said, her eyes pleading with Maggie. Macy had a death grip on Maggie’s wrist. 

“Okay, okay. I won’t leave you. I promise. I’m just going to step over to the doorway to yell for Mel, okay? I promise you. I’m not going to leave this room,” Maggie said, trying to contain her panic. Macy wouldn’t let go of Maggie’s wrist as she stood up. Maggie was only able to move a few inches from the tub. 

“Hey Mel, when Macy’s tea is done, will you bring it up here? We’re in the bathroom,” Maggie yelled. She faintly heard Mel say okay from the kitchen.

Maggie sat back down next to the tub. “It’s okay, Mace,” Maggie said. She went to brush Macy’s hair behind her ear. Macy flinched and pulled away, still holding on to Maggie’s wrist. 

Mel walked in with a cup of tea. Maggie looked at Mel with wide eyes, as if asking her what to do. Mel sat down next to Maggie on the floor. “Mace, what do you need from us?” Mel asked, hoping Macy knew the answer to that question. Mel was so used to Macy always knowing exactly what to do in every situation. Even though Mel had lived most of her life as the older sister, she had taken great comfort in having her own big sister for the past year. 

“Just. Sit here with me?” Macy asked, her voice breaking at the end. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

Mel and Maggie nodded. They could do that. The two sat there with Macy for the next hour until Macy finally said she could stand up. The sisters helped Macy get dressed and they went to lay down with her in her bed. Macy laid in the middle of the bed with Mel and Maggie on either side of her. The sisters stayed as close as they could get without touching Macy, wanting to give her that space. 

“Macy? Can I hug you?” Maggie asked, wanting to be sure she had her sister’s consent for any touch. Macy nodded her head, staring up at the ceiling. Maggie reached over and pulled Macy against her chest. As soon as Macy’s head hit Maggie’s shoulder, she began sobbing. Maggie leaned back against the pillows, holding her oldest sister. Mel positioned herself against Macy’s back and joined Maggie. The two lay there and held Macy until she cried herself to sleep. 

Hours later, Mel and Maggie had fallen asleep. Both of them reached their hands out to touch Macy, so she would know they were there all night. Macy heard a noise in the doorway and looked over, her breath catching. She saw Harry step into the doorway.

“Harry, is that you?” Macy asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

“It’s me. I promise,” Harry said, slowly moving towards Macy’s bed. “I just wanted to check on you. It looks like your sisters have everything under control, so I’ll take my leave for the night.”

“Will you stay?” Macy asked, her eyes making contact with Harry’s in the dark.

“There’s no place I would rather be,” Harry said. He slowly took off his shoes and sat down in the chair opposite Macy’s bed. Truthfully, his plan was to sit outside of the doorway all night, but the chair was significantly more comfortable. 

“Thank you,” Macy said, looking back up at the ceiling. The knowledge that everyone she loved was in that room with her was the only reason she finally drifted back to sleep.


End file.
